The First Rescue
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Jessie's first trip to the Davis Family Cabin nearly ends in disaster. Takes place two years before "Camping."
As the sun rose over the lake, Jessie stepped out onto the cabin porch. She grinned as she looked through the wooden slats. "Gosh, ain't that sunrise somethin'?" she said as Woody walked out behind her.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice. We don't usually get sights like this in the suburbs, do we?"

Jessie continued to stare ahead. "Do we really hafta leave today? It feels like we just got here."

"Sorry Jess, but school starts this week and Mom always makes sure we're back in time."

Jessie pressed her face to the slats. "I wish we could stay here forever," she mumbled.

There were soft footsteps behind them and Woody turned to see Bo coming out the door with her crook. "Good morning," she greeted them, covering her mouth to hide a yawn. "Isn't it rather early to be up?"

Woody shrugged. "She doesn't sleep."

Still by the porch slats, Jessie's face brightened as she spotted something moving in the yard. _"Duckies!"_ she squealed. Like a shot, she bounded across the terrace and down the steps. _"Duckies duckies duckies!"_

Woody followed her down the stairs. "Jessie, wait…"

There was a hand on his arm. "Let her play a minute."

The Cowboy looked at his girl in surprise. "What?"

In the yard were five brownish colored babies waddling in a line. Laughing, Jessie jumped in behind the last one and began to mimic their movements, waddling and quacking. The other two toys watched from a distance. "Look at her. She's so happy."

"Well she does love her critters…"

Bo continued quietly, "You told me how long Jessie was in storage for. That was only three weeks ago."

Now Woody began to rub the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Yeah…"

"I think this is the best place in the world for her to be. Out in nature in the wide open spaces where she can run and play." They watched as Jessie picked up one of the babies and rubbed its downy head to her cheek. "She only has a few hours left before we're packed up. Let her have some fun."

Now Buzz and Hamm were coming down the porch steps to the grass. "Mornin'," Woody greeted them a nod. "Andy's not awake is he?"

"Not yet," Buzz answered. "Last night's campfire party really wore him and Molly out." He looked to the yard. "What's going on?"

"Jessie's just playing with some ducklings."

"Ducks, huh?" said Hamm. "I bet you didn't know that the delicacy of _Foie gras_ goes back to ancient Egypt where birds were force fed to fatten their livers."

"Why would I want to know that, Hamm? Why would anybody want to know that?"

Buzz was frowning and staring where Jessie continued to play. "Something's wrong…"

The other three stopped and looked at him in surprise. Bo was the first to speak. "Buzz? Are you okay?"

"There's something not right about those ducklings…"

Woody exchanged a bemused look with Bo. "They're just ducklings. How can they be not right?"

Meanwhile, Jessie had laid down in the grass in the middle of the flock. Suddenly, as if summoned by some invisible force, the babies turned and began to run. Jessie sat up and grabbed her hat. "Hey! Hey where you guys goin'?" Jumping to her boots, she sprinted after them. "Come back, Duckies! _Quack, quack! Quack, quack!"_

The babies finally stopped scurrying and as they did, the Cowgirl caught up. "Why'd y'all…" A shadow fell over her. As she looked up, she was suddenly aware of the largest, whitest, and angriest looking bird she had ever seen. "Oh my…"

Extending its neck, the enraged bird began to flap its wings and hiss. Suddenly someone yanked Jessie's arm. Then that someone was dragging her across the yard. Then she was being pulled into strong arms and carried like a baby. They were moving so fast now that her braid was bouncing and popping her in the face. Behind them she could still hear the bird, shrieking and tooting as it gave chase.

As Jessie saw the distance close in on Woody, Bo, and Hamm, the Cowboy grabbed a nearby rock and chucked it. It must've hit because the bird squawked in fury.

"You made it angrier!" Hamm yelled.

"Just get inside the cabin!"

Now Jessie was being carried up the porch steps. As the door shut behind them, she was let down and her rescuer slunk onto the floor, panting.

Jessie's mind reeled as she stood by his side, watching his shoulders heave up and down. "B-Buzz?"

"They were goslings."

"Pardon?"

"They weren't ducklings…" he seemed to be catching his breath now. "They were goslings. That was the mama goose."

Jessie knelt down. "You saved me."

Buzz's head snapped up, his blue eyes widening as he looked into her green ones. "I…I had to…I mean…She would have ripped you to shreds and I couldn't just…"

Gently, Jessie placed a hand on his shoulder and he stopped rambling. "Thank you."

"Y-you're…" Buzz's cheeks flushed slightly at the touch. He swallowed. "You're welcome."

There was a cough, and they looked up. Woody, Bo, and Hamm had been standing off to the side watching and now Woody stepped forward. He knelt down next to Jessie. "I think we need to make a new rule."

"Just had to kill the moment, didn't you Sheriff?"

Woody ignored Hamm and went on. "From now on, we don't mess with the wild animals around the lake. Or the woods. Jessie, I know how much you love critters but…"

"Okay."

Woody blinked. "You're not going to argue with me?"

Jessie frowned. "I just nearly got my head bitten off by Donald's Cousin Gus. Do ya really think I'm eager to repeat the experience?"

"No, I guess I wouldn't be either." Woody wiped his hands on his jeans and stood. "Look, it's almost seven now. Why don't we wake the others so we can start prep for packing?" He extended his hand to Bo and she took it.

Hamm laughed bitterly as he followed them to the stairs. "You two wake Ol' Spud Head. I ain't touching him…"

As Buzz trailed slowly behind them, Jessie stood up. "Wait…"

Stopping at the bottom step, he turned. "Yes?"

"I…well…" Jessie pulled her braid over her shoulder and began to fiddle. "Just wanted to say thanks. Again."

"It's no problem. I mean, I couldn't forgive myself if you got hurt on my watch."

Jessie smiled. "On your watch, huh?"

"Well it is my duty. I mean, even if I'm not a _real_ space ranger I still consider my duty to protect those around me."

"And? Was saving me from the goose just your duty?" Buzz didn't answer but he didn't need to. His colored cheeks told Jessie all she needed to know.

She grinned as she approached him by the stairs. "You kinda like me, don'cha Buzz?"

Buzz had gone from a pink flush to full blown crimson. Jessie giggled and leaned down to the rim of his collar. "Come on, you blushin' Space Cutie," she said. "We better get back to the room before Woody sends the cavalry out lookin' for us." And with that she skipped merrily up the stairs, leaving the Ranger to watch her in stunned silence.

* * *

Back in the spare cabin bedroom, Woody was starting to jot down names in a miniature spiral notepad for roll call. "We've had quite a morning, haven't we?"

Bo nodded as she handed a few wet naps to Mrs. Potato Head. "Thank you, Dearie." The Lady Potato pulled one of her alien triplets by her side and began to wipe his smiling face. "So filthy..."

Woody paused and looked at Bo. "About what you said earlier…" She looked at him. "Do…do you still think this is a good place for Jessie?"

Bo looked thoughtful. After a moment she said, "I do."

"Even after Mother Goose almost Diddle Diddled her Dumpling?"

"Very funny," said Bo. "Anyway, I think bad things and accidents can happen no matter where you are."

"So you still think this is the best place in the world for her?"

"Yes…" Bo paused. "And no."

"I don't get it."

"I think," said Bo. "This is a wonderful place and being in nature does Jessie good. But maybe, the best place for her is with friends…and with Buzz."

"With Buzz, huh?" Woody smiled knowingly. "He is pretty crazy about her."

"He's smitten. And it's adorable." Bo put down the wet naps. Placing her arm through Woody's, she said, "I think Jessie's going to be fine."

Woody smiled at her warmly. "You know, Buzz isn't the only guy around here crazy about somebody."

"I know…" Bo leaned into Woody's shoulder with a happy sigh. "Who would've thought Potato Head would've finally found love?"

"Not Potato Head, you tease!" Breaking into a fit of giggles, Bo hooked Woody's neck with her crook and pulled his face down for a sweetheart's kiss.


End file.
